Field
The present disclosure relates to thermal pumping via in situ pipes and/or an apparatus including the same.
Description of Related Art
Pipes and pumping systems may be used to move fluids such as water between a source and point of use. The number of pumps in a pumping system can increase the capital costs for building a pumping system. The number of pumps in a pumping system may also increase operational costs for a pumping system.
Additionally, infrastructure such as fossil fuel power plants and power lines for to generating and delivering electricity the electricity to electrically-powered pumps may contribute to the costs of a pumping system including electrically-powered pumps. In a remote area, the costs associated with providing the infrastructure for a pumping system having electrically-powered pumps may be higher compared to an area with an existing infrastructure.
Accordingly, a pumping system that reduces and/or minimizes the number of pumps required may be desired.